


A Web We Weave

by Fxngirlmadness



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Multi, Nika is not my character but she's still cute as heck, Soviet Spouses 2.0, YeleNat, bc I'm trash, bc nat is smol, dottie and peggy fear ana and the broom of doom, everyone thank sydney for this au, in which yelena is taller than nat, like they should, possible lol who am i kidding it's going to turn into a magic au, possible magic au?, wanda is the sweet brooding aunt, who's EDGY, widow wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxngirlmadness/pseuds/Fxngirlmadness
Summary: Natasha runs a flower shop, Yelena a tattoo parlor. Stuff ensues. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU happened because Sydney was good and gave me this prompt. I took it, because I am trash. I accept this. Will probably end up crack!ish. Veronika (Nika) belongs to my friend Sydney, and not to me.

Arrowood was bustling. People coming and going, light cardigans and flowing dresses. Hands carrying chilled drinks, slight condensation on the cup from the heat. Powerful clicking heels and light tapping of sandals. 

In the middle of it all stood two shops. The local florist, and the semi new tattoo artist who had decided to open her own shop in the busy town. 

It was an old area, the buildings painted nicely but holding characteristics and hints of it’s age. The shops were usually light, whites and greys; so when there was suddenly a small brick building adorning neon red signs, it drew a crowd. 

Ink & Art. 

Every morning, a blonde with a short head of curly hair opened the door. The sign flickering as she flipped the switch, blinking to life. Long fingers holding a mug, tattoos wrapped and embellishing the skin. 

Across the paved street stood a building accessorized by a myriad of shades of flowers. They were all in dark planters, on metal carts standing in front of large windows.

Those flowers were always there when she closed and opened, she realized. The door was always open, and the carts always sitting proudly; though the colors did change as people bought up the plants. 

She never saw the owner of the shop, too busy with customers who came from all over for her work. In LA, Yelena Belova was a well known name. Her tattoos were works of art, no matter how big or small. 

Yelena was curious to go to the shop and see whoever owned it, but wasn’t in the mood to encounter your usual older generation woman frowning at the ink on her body and ring in her nose. So she shrugged to nobody but herself and returned to her shop, waiting for 9:30 appointment.  

\---

Buzzing and chatter filled the space, a regular sitting in the chair near to her as she focused intently on the piece she was creating. A grin on her face as she pulled back the tattoo gun, the last line completed as she ran a cloth over the skin to collect extra ink. 

As the woman left, something startled her out of her happy bubble. 

“You really do a good job making art on people, miss.” 

Jumping slightly, Yelena looked down to see a small strawberry blonde girl looking up at her; brown eyes twinkling. She couldn’t be any more than five or six years of age. 

“Thanks, kid. Do I… know you?” 

“Not yet! I’m Veronika Romanoff,” she stated with a large grin “but my momma and grandma’s just call me Nika!”

“That’s funny, I could have sworn you were a ghost with the way you freaked me out.” Yelena joked with a slight smile.

“If I was a ghost you wouldn’t be able to see me, silly!” 

“Well, excuse me.”

Nika let out a bright giggle, a lock of hair covering her eyes slightly. Looking back up at Yelena, the happy look on her face didn’t change. “I like you! Even if you know nothing about ghosts. You want a flower? Have a flower!” 

A white daisy was held out to her eagerly, and carefully she took it. Yelena could swear up and down that she didn’t care for children, but she was a big softie. It was evident as she interacted with Nika. 

“Momma says daisy’s represent new beginnings, and you’re my new friend. So you get a flower.”

“Speaking of your mother, where is she? I don’t think she let you come out all alone.”

The little girl looked like she’d been caught, nodding slightly. Shaking her head with a grin, Yelena placed a hand on her little shoulder and escorting her out the door. 

“Vlad, watch the shop! I’m going out for a minute!” 

The door remained open after she walked out, and the daisy sat on her work desk in a cup of water; bright and healthy.

\---

As Nika led her into the small flower shop, Yelena didn’t know how to react. She expected to see a woman with wrinkles and grey hair standing over a potted plant, not a beautiful redhead with green eyes and perfect skin. 

Said eyes widened as they landed on the tiny blonde, and she surged forward. Landing on her knees in front of Nika, the woman looked her daughter over worriedly. “Why were you out on the street?! I thought I put you in for a nap, you said you were tired!” 

“I’m sorry, momma. I wanted to make friends! And I did! This is..uh..”

“Yelena.”

“This is Lena! She makes body art! And look, she has a cool ring in her nose like auntie Wanda does!” 

For the first time since she had walked in, the green eyes settled on her. They scanned her up and down as the woman stood. “Natasha Romanoff. Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely.” She spoke gratefully. 

“Don’t mention it, she’s a sweet kid. I wasn’t going to let her run off by herself. She kind of just wandered into my shop, so I had her lead me here.” Yelena said, rambling slightly as she became nervous under the piercing gaze Natasha had. Despite the height difference giving Yelena an advantage, nothing seemed more intimidating than the redhead. 

“Still, thank you. I don’t know how to repay you, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry about it. Getting to meet your goofball of a daughter is payment enough, not to mention the beautiful flower she gave me.”

At a loss for words, Natasha nodded. “I have to get back to my arrangements, but thank you again. I...I hope to see you around again soon.”

“I hope so too.”

As she turned to leave, she heard a cheery ‘bye Lena!’ and waved behind her with a chuckle. 

Closing the shop that night, she couldn’t help but glance over at the flower shop. Illuminated in lamp light, she hoped to catch a glimpse of red hair through the window. But seeing nothing, she locked the door and turned off the neon sign for the night. 

Caught in her trance, she was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching from a rooftop intently, before disappearing.


End file.
